


Please, remember that I love you

by frostironfan (orphan_account)



Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Teenagers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostironfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony were suppoused to have a date at the theater this evening. But...</p>
<p>Warning: Sad story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, remember that I love you

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING.  
> First of all this story sucks. It very short for my taste but well...  
> And also..It's a sad story. So if you don't wanna get mad or sad do not read.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> Have a nice day. And thanks for reading.

Walking down the sidewalk with a big smile on his face, Loki Odinson said goodbye to his boyfriend and finished the phone call.

_He remembered this morning when he woke up alone in a "strange bed". He looked aroung looking for Tony, but he was not there._

_Suddenly the door opened. And he saw a man walking toward himself with a breakfast table._

 

_"Morning, babe!"._

 

_"Goodmorning, dear. What is it?" said Loki, pointing to the table._

 

_"My way to say: 'I loved how we fucked yesterday' ". He giggled. He smiled._

 

_Yes, he was right. Yesterday, they made love for the first time. It was such a beautiful moment for both of them. Finally, they told each other how much they loved one another._

_Having seen the deep gaze of Tony, how lost he was in lust, how he had kissed his body, so sweet and full of wantonness, was one of the most amazing things he had ever enjoyed._

_After the bed breakfast, Loki threw Tony a pillow, and his lover imitated him. So a pillow fight started._

 

He was really happy now, with Tony in his life. He made him happy. He was his reason to live, to smile, to enjoy.

 

Tonight they were going to meet at the theater. At 21p.m.

It was 20:45 the last time he checked the hour. It was just after the call with Tony, he walked like 10 minutes after it. It should be almost 9 o'clock.

When he arrived, he sat on the stairs and waited for his beloved.

**21:05.**

 

**21: 15.** And Tony wasn't there. He should call him, but well Stark never was the promt kinda guy. Five more minutes.

 

**21: 20.** No signs of him yet, no call, no message, nothing. He dialed his number and called him.

 

" Hello, you just call the smartest guy on earth but I can't answer your phone call now, so call me in a better time."

 

This was strange. Very strange.

Suddenly, he got a call from an unnamed number. "Hello" "Goodnight, sir. I'm officer James. Are you Loki Odinson? Are you related to Anthony Edward Stark?"

"Yes,I am. I'm his boyfriendd. What happened?" Loki was starting to be really worried.

The police man told him to go two blocks beyond where he was.

The first thing he saw when he arrived was Tony's car... crashed and turned over. He realized that there were two cops chatting with a nurse. He ran towards them.

"Wh-What the hell happened? Where is Tony?" Loki couldn't stop shedding some tears.

"Mr. Odinson?". Officer James looked at him with sincere eyes. "There was an accident not long ago. Your boyfriend was driving a little bit too fast and... I'm really sorry, sir." Loki couldn´t belived what he just heard. It was impossible, not his Tony, not today... no.

 

It was a sunny day but not a happy one. Everybody had already left, except for Howard Stark. He was just two metters away from him. He could hear perfectly what his father in law said to the grave stone.

 

"Little son of a bitch. You also leaved me, like your mother." He was pissed, you could tell. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. You should be the one who buried me. Oh hell! I don't know to say this."

Pause.

"I know I never told you, ever, that I love you. I know I suck like a father. Like anything actually. But I will tell you know: I did love you, my son, I still do,in my way, but I do. I was happy and proud of you. You were my little boy and you'll always be." Howard put something next to the tomb and said: "I loved you my boy."

After hat he turned around and went next to Loki.

"I'm sorry boy". Loki saw his tears running down his cheecks. The young boy embraced him tight. Surprisingly, the old one hugged him too. Both men cryed over the other shoulder a little bit.

 

When he was completely alone, he approached the tomb stone. He sat next to it.

"You know?". He said. "I never saw your dad cry or told you he loved you before. If somebody told me that he did, I would say that that person was damn out of mind." He smile sadly.

"I didn't know he did. I only knew I did and I do. Why did you leave me, Stark? Why you drove so fast?... I'm nothing without you now. You made me happy. You were the one who made my life sense. And now? What? I'm empty now, I don't have any reason to live. You were my reason."

His eyes were red and full of tears, some of them rolling down his cheecks.

"I love you, Tony. I love you with all my fucking heart. I want you to be next to me, and hug me, and kiss me. I want you to be here. But I know I'm asking to much."

He got up, and kissed the grey stone.

_"Remember that, please. Remember that I love you. **I trully do, Tony Stark"**_


End file.
